


陌生的人们

by woshiaoao



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshiaoao/pseuds/woshiaoao
Summary: *郑允浩×沈昌珉*AU，博物馆馆长×私人投资方
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 11





	陌生的人们

-

沈昌珉匆忙把一杯起泡酒吞进肚子里，越橘汁的酸味精准打击了他的困倦，让他被迫睁大了双眼，额头上挤出几条可爱的抬头纹。坐在他身边的一个，据说是研究中世纪服饰的西班牙教授老头，正喋喋不休地跟他说着什么，把他搅得心烦意乱。

穿梭在人群中间的侍者偶尔端着餐盘到他身边询问他需不需要一两块小蛋糕或者樱桃派，沈昌珉对甜食缺乏兴趣，只好笑眯眯地摇头拒绝。

舞曲就像平缓的潮水一样，把兴致高涨的人们推着在室内翻卷，沈昌珉缩在不远处的一个角落里，接受中世纪服饰洗礼的同时，还在用眼睛寻找着自己渴望见到的身影。

事实上他根本不用费劲，郑允浩那样的人压根不需要寻找就会自然而然地在人潮里脱颖而出，他盯着那个纤细高挑的背影走到舞池中央，在巨大的枝形吊灯底下朝他转过身来，手里端着一杯可能一滴都没有沾过的香槟，举起来向人们致意。

舞曲因为他的动作而暂停，众多旋转的裙摆忽的一下收敛起来，像倒放的花苞绽开过程。郑允浩打着一条很优雅的针织领带，是早晨出门前沈昌珉亲手给他挑的，他们出了同一个酒店房间以后就再也没见着，他的领带松了一点，大概是在忙乱的准备过程中不得不扯开来好让自己不要太紧绷。

沈昌珉知道为了博物馆落成的这一天郑允浩付出了多少的努力——在他这个年纪当上馆长只能说是年轻有为，当然咯，还有不少人把这归功于沈昌珉——谁让他是唯一的私人投资方，而且还和郑允浩有着令人怀疑的友好关系。

不过没关系，就算衣服不是那么整洁，也丝毫不会影响到郑允浩的个人魅力，在他开口之前，所有人都用一种欣赏或者说是着迷的目光把他包裹起来。

沈昌珉听着他说一两个自己在家里已经听过无数遍的关于考古学的冷笑话作为热场，四周果然依照预想的那样，蔓延出一片蓬松而融洽的笑声。郑允浩是话很密又热情的那种人，在他充满活力的致辞里头，沈昌珉无数次毫不避讳地直直地望向他，目光热烈得让被注视者不得不稍微别过脸去。

他的确是一个天生的领导者。沈昌珉勾起嘴角，看着郑允浩结束致辞以后，被重重叠叠的客人们围起来，只剩下毛绒绒的半颗脑袋露在外面。

昨天沈昌珉还在地球的另一端参加一个莫名其妙但是又推脱不开的会议，为了出席博物馆的落成仪式他不得不连夜飞过来，天快亮的时候才摸到郑允浩住的酒店门口，助理在外头蹲着等他给他递房卡，前一晚下了场雪，他下飞机前才披了一件大衣，跑进门以后冷得直跺脚。

那时候郑允浩还睡着，天蒙蒙亮，天气预报说有雨夹雪，窗户外面望出去就是一片灰，像是把镜头直接杵到了烟灰面前，什么也看不见。沈昌珉蹑手蹑脚走进去瞧了他一眼，又退出去，到套间的另一张床上睡了。

他没睡多久，郑允浩醒来以后顺带把他也给吵醒了，他们叫了客房服务，早餐是华夫饼热牛奶和草莓酱，沈昌珉撇着嘴看郑允浩往那上面画草莓酱爱心。

“还有时间，要不你去泡个热水澡解解乏。”郑允浩劝他，“要不我和你一起?”

沈昌珉敞着腿坐在浴缸沿上，他们的皮肤都被热气蒸得潮红，郑允浩跪在他腿间深深浅浅地给他口。

舌头抵着冠状沟来回磨了几下，郑允浩慢吞吞把他吐出来，嘬一下饱胀的柱头，不满地嘟囔:“你别扯我头发。”

沈昌珉松了松摁在他后脑的手，沾着热气的指尖抚摸过人浅红色的眼皮，郑允浩吞得深了一些，反射性收紧了咽喉，他哼哼唧唧地用膝盖顶人的肩，拉长了声音喊:“哥——别那么快……”

郑允浩从鼻腔里哼出两声，抱怨着自己腮帮子酸，但也还是如他所愿地放慢了节奏，直到他乱糟糟地射出来。

他们把浴缸里的水放掉，搂着彼此一起洗淋浴，沈昌珉困得厉害，把脑袋埋到哥哥肩上闭好眼睛，热水让他很舒服，大腿肌肉有着紧绷过后松弛下来的缓和感。郑允浩亲昵地吻了吻他的耳垂，说等晚上一切结束了以后我们再做，“我真的很想昌珉。”

郑允浩终于挣脱了人群朝他走来，沈昌珉指挥因为僵坐而酸疼的身体站立起来，拿刚刚喝空的起泡酒杯子和他碰了碰杯，郑允浩的目光落到他手上，“咦你喝完啦?为什么不再要一杯?”

沈昌珉看他杯子里一点没下去的水平面，估计刚刚和一大帮子人聊那么老半天也就拿香槟沾了沾嘴唇，于是他接过来，手指头在郑允浩手心挠两下，眼看着人笑起来，特别甜，甜到他心窝里。他说，“我喝你这杯也行。”

郑允浩也没反对，只是拉着他手说带他去个地方。沈昌珉跟在他后头一块儿上了楼，绕半天原来是去馆长办公室，空间富裕灯光暧昧，郑允浩打开了室内所有的灯，还是看起来暗沉沉的。沈昌珉咬着他的耳朵说这样办公是不是对视力不太好?被他笑着戳了一下肋骨，“我订了一个台灯，还没到货呢。”

沈昌珉被他推到办公椅里，郑允浩坐到他腿上，捧着他的脸气喘吁吁地吻他，后面坐落着一个大卫雕像，盯着他俩，郑允浩接吻接到一半就笑起来。沈昌珉不明所以地搂住他抖抖嗖嗖的肩膀，心急地和他撞了鼻梁。

“过一阵等你有空了我们去度假吧?”去年冬季他俩跑到瑞士的山里，在雪地里疯玩了一星期，电话打不通，邮件没人回，沈昌珉的商业好友曺圭贤先生差点因此报了失踪案。郑允浩摸摸弟弟的大耳朵，“上次那个木屋真的很不错，我想在壁炉前边和你做爱。”

沈昌珉温柔地用下巴抵住他的肩窝，“以后没准是郑馆长nim比我还要更忙。”

他俩总是在别别扭扭里生出紧密的温情，别扭先生一号和别扭先生二号此刻终于因为恰到好处的成熟气氛而握手言和，郑允浩要下楼继续招呼客人，只能暂且把沈昌珉安顿在办公室里让他稍微睡一觉。

“去海边怎么样?”沈昌珉缩在小毛毯里露出一双眼睛，郑允浩回头看他，突然明白他是在接着自己刚刚说的度假，“这边都太冷了，我们还是得去南半球，哥穿泳装比穿滑雪装火辣多了。”

郑允浩忍不住倒回去恶狠狠地揪了一把他的脸颊。


End file.
